The Chance of Fate
by hayes-vampire
Summary: Fate works in many ways, not all lead to outrages waves of wealth, to pure happiness, not all lead to misery, to sadness, to death... but thats the funny thing with fate, you never know which way its going to through you?


The chance of Fate – Chapter One.

_The golden chain wrapped around his pale hands, Severes felt his heart beating. _

"_four and a half turns should do it" Dumbledore nodded, A hand upon the potions master shoulder. _

"_Headmaster before I ascend, may I ask…do you really need the memory?" . _

_A slight nod from the elderly man, A sweat dripped from the brow. _

_One…two…three… four…half. _

Opening his eyes, wand out ready, Snape was prepared, his heart beating fast.

yet the ever fermular seen of head stones was replaced with food, piled high. Pumkin pasties, beans, frogs.

clocked figers humming in the distance was replaced with the chatter of many young voices. the storm clouds was clear, bright sun shot through the open windows.

This was not the time Serves clocked in. Alas no. this was much further.

Gazing at the soft almost invisible appearance in the glass, he sighed, anger and frustration shot through his vains. He was indeed a child, A child younger then 17, A child older then 13. Shifting his eyes inquesting the carriage, more clues hit his eyes… One most obvious, one more beatuful, one most radient. Miss Lilly Evans, dressed simply in light jeans and pink frilly short leaved top… _Younger then 16._ He thought.

"Can you believe it Sev?" came the soft, conferdent voice. Holding A pumpkin Pastie to her lips.

"Can I believe what Lilly?" A tear almost falling from his eyes. Its amazing when you feel like you've spoken your last words to the keeper of your soul, then fate throughs it in a different direction.

"That its our fifth year silly!"

Year five he thought, shotting his away the gaze spearing into the glass, Snape examined his 15 year old self.

"No I don't believe it Lilly" he replied.

Grabbing his closed fist, Lillies warm hand, made Severes Jump.

"You look pale" she whispred. A slight reassured smile spread across the princes lips. "please have a pastie" grabbing A plastic wrapped pie in her hands. Slowing reaching out, flexing his first, the turner slipped from his grasps.

"what this?" asked Lilly reaching down, scoping it up. A million tiny golden pieces in her hands. "This is a broken turner!" her wits clicking as they always do.

"oh?" Snape Baffled.

"What were you doing with it?"

Mind clicking as fast as snape aloud it too,

"preparing for another Potter attack?";

"Oh Sev" she cried, wrapping his hands around his curved shoulders.

A slight smirk, shot across the potion masters face, as it begun to beat again, with out thinking the once black heart turned golden, as A hand wrapped around her elegant back.

moments passed, shifting in frustration Snape felt the heavy pressure upon his shoulders, Lilys arms had dropped, as her head slipped upon his shoulders. She has fallen asleep. His arm still upon her back, now shifting through her rose hair.

"Snivless!" Yelled a voice, making his veins boil. His fingers begun to pulse. _Oh this is going to be fun, I maybe 17! But I have a decade of a potions master!, _slipping his free hand into his left pocket. 

" Oh their you are!" James announced, leaning upon the corridor glass, A slight chuckle escaping the Princes lips, slowing lifting his head up.

"James" Snape announced "While I always love your….ever humours visits, We do have a sleeping person here. In case Mummy hasent tought you, that generally means Silence."

"haven't I told you to keep away from here anyway Sniv?"

"Naww… Clearly I don't listen or Maybe your just not worth listening to?. I don't know." Sarcasm seeping into each word. "How about you tell me?"

"Ill tell you? Alright, I tell you that I think its been to long since last time." Pulling out his wand. Blue sparks flying causing an ere ray of smoke.

Clearing up, James smirk turned sour. Their was nothing. Simply Two empty chairs. No Snape, No Lilly.

"Your so juvenile" Came snape's voice, his wand sticking into Potters back.

"Sev Don't," Came Lily, who obviously awoke during the apparition. Placing her pale hand upon her best friends arm "hes not worth it."

Sighing, Lowing his wand.

"You got Lucky Potter"

"Im not scared of you" he snarled.

Flexing his fingers, his breaths getting deeper. Snape grabbed the of James collar, pulling him towards himself, breathing down his neck. Whispering A short sentence with a snarl of fear into his ear, draing all blood from the Marodrdos face. Reasling him with a mighty flick causing his body to smack into the thick glass.

"this isent over" he yelled, hobbling along the way.

"What of earth did you tell him Sev?" Lilly asked fear in her eyes.

"Lily, Do you Confía en mí,?" he asked, kindness spraying over every letter.

"Always"

"then Confía en mí " holding her hand to his heart.

_The sky was deep blue, cloudless. A soft breeze blowing causing her gorgeous rose her to spray over her shoulders. Her hands trembling. Biting onto her rose lip. _

"_is it going to hurt?" Lily asked. _

"_No" _

"_Are you sure Sev?"_

" _Yes, Lil" smiling at her. _

"_You 100 precent?" . _

_Dropping his pale hands from the trolley, A sigh escaping from his lips. Turning slowing towards his best friend. Placing a hand upon his shoulder. _

"_Confía en mí?" came his soft voice, _

_A confused look her green eyes, cocking her head. _

"_its Spanish…Spanish for Trust me?" A hand out_

"_Always Sev" Squizzing his hand tighter then she ever thought possible, running into the brick wall the was platform 9 and ¾. _


End file.
